Sweet Serenity
by DiVine DionnE
Summary: 101 Drabble, Ficlets, and One Shots for Tsuna.  "I always thought that solitude is the profoundest fact of the human condition. Man is the only being who knows he is alone. until I met you, Tsunayoshi Sawada."
1. Love

**Me: Yesh! I've been taking care of this baby for awhile now and I think it's time for it to see the light of day! Haza!  
>Please Review~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Love<strong>

You couldn't help but smile as Tsuna cries in sheer horror when Gokudera started to threaten the teacher for giving him a 21 in the test. Your smile grew when Tsuna started to panic and flop down on the floor after unintentionally getting hit by Gokudera. Gokudera of course starts to apologize.

Were you smiling because you were mocking him? Of course not! You were smiling because you knew right then

That you were in love with Tsunayoshi Sawada

No-Good Tsuna or not

His actions will never cease to make you fall in love with him more every single day.


	2. Smile

**AN: So many ghost readers, so little reviews. Haha, dont worry guys I'm guilty of being a ghost reader myself *nodnod* as always enjoy and review~**

* * *

><p><strong>Smile<strong>

It was very rare to see Tsuna smile. Not the half hearted smile you always see him give but the real from-the-bottom-of-the-heart smile that you wanted to see.

So when he was assigned to clean the classroom by himself…again. You volunteered to help him out. Shock and murmurs of 'what is she thinking?' floated in the air but you kept your ground. It even made Gokudera and Yamamoto volunteer to help too. Well Gokudera demanded but that's not the issue.

When cleaning time came Gokudera had to take out the trash and Yamamoto to get a wet rag. You were alone in the classroom with Tsuna as he wipes the blackboard and as you arrange the chairs. He hesitantly walks over to you and asks you why you had volunteered to help him out.

Your smile grew and you answered him in four simple words.

"Because I wanted to."

And you never regretted those words because after you uttered them. You saw that real from-the-bottom-of-the-heart smile you wanted to see.


	3. Hold Me

**Please let me know if this story is actually worth reading...or if I should just scrap it all together.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hold Me<strong>

Ever since you were a child no one was ever there for you. No one was ever there to tell you what's right and wrong because you had no mother to hold you and no father to protect you.

Everything about you was a mystery that you gave up many years ago to crack. You've always thought that if you leave your previous life and create a new one then you might still have a chance at a life that you wanted for yourself. You know it's a long road ahead and you presume to have a lot of bumps on the road but you'll accomplish your dream.

But for now you'll do what you always do. You'll take the good from the bad and smile.

Because you're hoping that someday someone will hold you.

And promise to protect you until the end of time.

And be the reason why you'll smile…every single day.


	4. Child

**AN: I want to dedicate this story to **_acushla _**for the only reviewer and for giving a very nice and uplifting review. Thank you!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>Child<strong>

"Ciaossu {Name}."

You blink owlishly at the baby in front of you. He was wearing a fedora and a black suit that looked like it was costume made for him. A small lizard was on top of his hat and you couldn't help but smile and be utterly confused at the same time.

"Um…hello…are you lost?"

He shakes his head and tilts the little fedora to have a shadowy effect on his big black eyes. You were never good with children. They always cry when they see you. You were just glad that this one wasn't bawling his eyes out…yet.

"Okay then…did you need something?"

"You're very good in hacking."

Crud. It's true you _were_ very good in hacking and computer technicalities like that. You even worked for the CIA and NASA in the America at one point in your life but that was in the past now and you've tried your best to delete that part of your life and forget it…wait…how the heck did this little baby know?

"I'm sorry…but I don't know what you're talking about."

The baby smirks and you could definitely feel the little air of danger that the baby emitted. Crud, was this baby here to kill you? Of course not. Babies are not even authorized to hold a gun. Oh please dear God don't let this baby have a gun on him. But who knows? We're talking about the CIA and NASA here. They could practically send a teddy bear after you to properly execute your murder and no one would be the wiser.

"I'll be keeping a close eye on you. {Name}."

He left it at that and walked away and all you could do was blink rapidly and rub your eyes repeatedly. Did that really just happen?


	5. Teamwork

**AN: Enjoy and Review~  
>Colonello: That's right, hey!<br>Me: What are you doing here?  
>Colonello: None of your business, hey!<br>Me: Of course, hey!  
>Colonello: Hey!<br>Me: You, you I dont like you girlfriend. No way, no way no it's not a secret~  
>Colonello: *sighs* <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Teamwork<strong>

Ever since the visit from the child, which now you know is Reborn and is currently the greatest hit man in the world and Tsuna seems to be the 10th Vongola boss, you couldn't help but be immersed in a world much deadlier than the world you were in, in the past.

Reborn told you not to tell Tsuna that you knew he was in the mafia and those who were currently involved in his 'family'. His reason why is still unknown but you'd rather not mess with him because you've seen his name in a multitude of CIA files and when that happens it usually means his a major threat. You just weren't expecting for _the_ Reborn to be…a baby. Were you going to voice out your inquiry? Hell no! He was a major threat to every county in the world and a major threat is a major threat for a reason.

You sigh and lean back on your chair. So, here you are in a black tiny room surrounded with multitudes of screens where Reborn ordered you to hack the security system of the zoo to release all the animals on his command. Again you didn't want to question him.

You couldn't believe you were teaming up with an _infant_ to hack a _zoo_.

Somehow you never envisioned your new life to be like this.


	6. Laughter

**Me: Yes! Long (ish) Chapter! Thank you to those who reviewed so far.  
>Enjoy and Review~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Laughter<strong>

Whenever your class transferred to the computer room to learn animation **[1]** you couldn't help but smile because not only were you in my element but you would get to sit next Tsuna for an hour. Sometimes the schoolgirl syndrome hits people without said people knowing it.

When you entered the room the cold air that the air conditioner provided hit all of you and everyone started to shiver or complain. The teacher of course ignores the students complains and proceeds with the lesson.

You quickly did all the things that were needed to make the picture that you drew to move. The teacher praised your outstanding work but his smile dropped when he sees Tsuna's work but like the teacher that he is. He decided not to remark on it and opted to take his move on the grades. You hated those kinds of teachers. **[2] **

Tsuna placed his head on the table and sighed tiredly while muttering something about it being impossible. You look at him and were ready to offer my help when a couple of knuckle headed buffoons behind you and Tsuna decided to 'comment' on Tsuna's work.

You usually wouldn't take notice of this and just ignore them but when they said something so hurtful your anger grew tenfold. Of course Tsuna just laughed it off but you could clearly see the pained look he sported when he looked away from the said knuckle heads and placed his head back on the table. You on the other hand opted to take revenge. You faced your screen and placed a USB in the hard drive. Multitude of black screens and green letters in codes appeared. You quickly located the right code. After finding it you imputed what you wanted to be done and pressed 'Enter' as you wait for you work to bear results.

Not a minute later those knuckle headed buffoons computers started to go off in sparks and the screens started to go all crazy, just when the teacher was passing. The buffoons started screaming like little girls and it only served to make your smirk wider.

Tsuna looks up to see what the commotion was all about only to see the bullies computers explode and sent the bullies flat on their butts. The teacher, fuming, drags both of them out with a failing grade and probably a punishment.

Tsuna turned his head to his seatmate to see you stifling giggles as you looked at the chaos in front of you. You suddenly typed something on the keyboard and the sparks started to simmer down. You gave one final smile and focused your attention back on the screen without even sparing him a glance.

Tsuna smiled and closed his eyes in a silent thank you. Somehow Tsuna felt grateful.

* * *

><p><strong>[1] <strong>We actually had a lesson on this and let me tell you this. Trying to draw with a mouse IS NOT EASY. I barely even know how to draw by pencil and they expect me to draw it using lines, curves, and all that stuff? I have a new respect for all animators out there.

**[2] **Honestly, I hate those kinds of teachers. Why can't they just up right and tell you what the problem is, instead of attacking your grades? Damn it!


	7. Relax

**An: I want to give a big huge huggle to Kurosaki Mafuyu for reviweing every SINGLE PROMPT thus far. Thank you~  
>Enjoy and Reveiw<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Relax<strong>

It's one of those days when everything just seems to fall into place. The sun is shining and there was no sign of rain. People you encountered are all eerily nice. Heck, even the old lady near your apartment _**smiled**_ at you! And here you thought that the only thing that, that wrinkly old face could produce was a scowl.

The birds were chirping outside the window and you were in your small apartment with a book in your hand, a very thick blanket wrapped around your frail body, and tea on a nearby table.

All in all the day was absolutely perfect. At least you could relax for today because tomorrow you'll officially be a member of Tsuna's family.

You sigh and place the book down as you look out of the window. Gokudera's probably going to object, Yamamoto's going to laugh and ask if you were going to participate in the mafia games as well, and Tsuna's probably going to overreact.

With a smile on your face you pick up the book and start where you left off.

Tomorrow would be a very interesting day indeed.


	8. Story

**An: Just so you know this does not follow a timeline so it's going to be bouncing back and forth. M'kay?**

* * *

><p><strong>Story<strong>

Once upon a time there was a little girl who knew nothing of the world and who lived in a world full of secrets and lies. All she ever knew was work, work, and work. She hated her life and decided to turn to books and found to have a natural talent at coding and decoding codes. At a young age she was taken away.

She always believed in fairytales and prayed that one day her prince charming would come and rescue here from her cage. The men in black were her cage and she knew that she didn't want to live like this anymore.

One day she packed her most beloved treasure and escaped her cage. She knew that if she stayed in America she might get caught so she went to where she knew was her second home. The motherland of Anime and Manga. Japan.

With the little money she had she rented an apartment and did some freelance jobs. She saved enough money to keep her alive until High School so she decided to open a new door to her new life. Middle School.

There she met her prince charming. No, he was not clad in a prince outfit and a flowing regal cape. In fact he was only clad in sushi boxers. Something she found very cute.

She had met her prince charming but he already had a princess. Much to her dismay she was far too perfect compared to her. She was innocent, happy, and not tainted by the world.

She already saw the horrible sides of the world. Famine, war, disease, lies, betrayal, death. She was nowhere near pure. She had seen everything and felt it.

There was no way to save her. So she admired from afar and decided to help the prince in any way she could.

A small fedora wearing child entered her life in an unexpected manner. She knew nothing of the fedora wearing baby but he seemed to know all about her. Despite her perfect cover up.

He offered her something too familiar with her old world. It felt like she already found her new life but was quickly deterred back to what she knew.

But this was all for the prince and desperately wanted to be his princess.

She agreed.

And now she has written a new page in her life with the same ink and same paper that she used to use.

But she was determined NEVER to use the same plot ever again.

Because in this story,

The prince was going to save her.


	9. Pain

**An: Enjoy~ and review...?**

* * *

><p><strong>Pain<strong>

Tsuna fought his hardest to defeat Xanxus and you couldn't help but feel so powerless. He was being beaten up and all you could do was stand there and watch.

You weren't the only one though. Dino, Basil, Reborn, Colonello, Ken, and Chikusa also felt as powerless as you did. So you did what you could only do. You brought your hands together and prayed.

Prayed that he would be fine.

Prayed that nothing would happen to him.

Prayed that he would win this battle.

And

Prayed that the pain in your heart would go away.


	10. Red

**REVIEW WITH YOUR DYING WILL AND I'LL WRITE WITH MY DYING WILL!**

***click***

**. . . **

**Damn, you Reborn. Damn. You. **

* * *

><p><strong>Red<strong>

The only thing that Tsuna could think of was there was so much blood. Tsuna never imagined for you to get hurt. He never wanted you to enter his world because. He wanted you to be safe. Dammit!

But as he watches you frail body being carried into the emergency room with blood still oozing out of your shoulder. He was scared. To lose you. To lose a valuable friend. To never see that smiling face again. Gawd, how he loved your smile.

Tsuna slumps into the chair as Gokudera, Yamamoto, Reborn, and Bianchi sit next to him with eyes downcast. No one said a word. Lambo cried himself to sleep in Bianchi's arms and I-pin fights her urge to sleep.

No one even wanted to hear the desperate screams of the doctors behind the closed doors.

After 6 gruesome hours the doctor comes out and announces that you were safe and bullet didn't damage any important organs. Reborn smiles, Gokudera sighs in relief, Yamamoto laughs, Bianchi closes her eyes in a silent thanks, I-pin and Lambo were asleep in Bianchi's arms, and Tsuna takes a deep breath and releases the vice grip he had.

You were alive…but he **never** wanted to see so much red ever again.


	11. Autumn

**Enjoy and Review~**

* * *

><p><strong>Autumn<strong>

You look out of the window as the leaves slowly start to fall off of the tree. Autumn wasn't your favorite season but with you being in the hospital because of the gunshot you really couldn't do anything about it.

Nana-sama was very kind to take care of you while you were in the hospital. She even brought some books to pass the time but nothing beats going out and spending time with Tsuna and the others.

You were asleep for five days and, sadly, Tsuna couldn't come and visit because they were after the guy who had shot you. Don't get me wrong you never want to be shot at again but it was a bullet meant for Tsuna and it was something you'll never regret doing. Tsuna doesn't know that the bullet was meant for him though.

Reborn knew though, even got a good kick to the forehead for it, he commented how utterly reckless that was but congratulated you still on protecting the 'boss'. Reborn is weird like that.

A soft knock on the door brought you out of your thoughts. You look at the door as you muttered a small 'come in'. You were absolutely ecstatic to see Tsuna come in _without_ Gokudera or Yamamoto. He walks over to you and offers a small smile. You return his smile with your own but it drops when you saw him frown.

"H-How are you feeling?"

"I've had better days."

You meant it as a joke and you saw the small tug on his lips but it drops back to the frown.

"Something wrong Tsuna-kun?"

"That bullet was meant for me…"

You froze when those words left his mouth. You guess Reborn didn't get the unspoken request that you had initiated. Damn Reborn.

"D-Don't worry about Tsuna-kun! I'm glad I did what I did! I wouldn't change a thing…"

You were completely taken aback when he looks at you with such a determined look on his face. As his subordinate it deeply intrigued you. As a girl in love with him it made you blush a million times red rivaling any tomato out there.

"Don't you **ever** do that again."

You gulped and saw that same intensity he had when he would go to Hyper Dying Will mode and you were completely at lost so all I could do was nod dumbly and he sighs in relief.

"I'm so glad…I never want to lose you {Name}-Chan."

Did he even know what he was implying? You continue to stare at him as he laughs nervously and rubs the back of his head. Is that a blush you see on his face?

Your blush intensifies tenfold and you quickly bury your face under the covers as you mutter that you were sleepy. You couldn't see what his reaction was but you still could hear the door closing. You sigh in relief but you still couldn't deny the pounding of your heart and the blush that just wouldn't leave you face.

How could you have acted so stupid?

* * *

><p>Tsuna closes the door and slumps against it as he hides his face behind his hands. The blush on his face intensifies as he recalls what he just said to you…<p>

"_I'm so glad…I never want to lose you {Name}-Chan."_

His blush intensifies almost covering his whole face. He said that never wanted to lose you. He stupidly said that without even thinking.

Great, now you probably think he was a loser.

How could he have said something so stupid?


	12. Blankets

**Blankets**

After you finally got out of the hospital a week later you could already go to school despite the many protests of your friends. Not a lot of students asked why you had been absent but for those few who did you just gave them the answer of was visiting a very sick relative. And they seem to take it as a good enough excuse.

So at the end of the day Reborn suggested you'd have a movie night at Tsuna's house to celebrate your healthy recovery. Of course Gokudera and Yamamoto were all up to it and you was more than ecstatic to go. After all you did have to thank Nana-sama for taking care of you while you were incapacitated.

You don't know how it happened but instead of Gokudera, Yamamoto, Tsuna, Reborn, Bianchi, Fuuta, Lambo, and I-pin watching the movie that Reborn picked out as originally planned. It resulted to Haru being invited, Ryohei being EXTREMELY invited, and Kyoko tagging along. Even Chrome went. Which was so very bizarre.

But you made no move to protest. After all this wasn't your house. You all indeed up watching the movie in the living room instead of in Tsuna's room like you originally planned. With everyone in their designated seats: Bianchi, Reborn, Chrome, and Yamamoto were on the couch while Haru, Kyoko, Lambo, I-pin, Ryohei, Gokudera and you on the floor with Tsuna by your side of course, cue slight blush. Reborn played the movie and you couldn't help but wrap the blanket closer to your body. The movie was a horror movie and let me stress this…You **HATE** horror. Anything related to such you despise.

Tsuna was in the same predicament as you were. He was trying not to look away as the girl tried to enter the abandoned building you were already burying your face in the blanket. Gokudera was focusing all of his attention on the TV as Ryohei shouts the words 'DON'T GO IN THERE TO THE EXTREME!' Lambo buried himself in Kyoko's lap and I-pin buries her face in Haru's lap while aforementioned girls hugged each other in fear. Yamamoto, for once, was quiet but you only presume that that he was sleeping. Chrome was looking very indifferent. Living with Mukuro does that to you I guess.

When the girl in the movie got attacked by a monster like thing. The girls were already screaming and your damn impulses and mind couldn't take it anymore. You grab the nearest thing and buried your face in it. Too bad that, that 'nearest thing' was Tsuna's arm but you were too damn scared to actually care whose arm you was whimpering in.

Tsuna doesn't make a move to get away from you so you just continue to hold on to his arm for dear life.

In the dark a small smirk could be seen through the little light that the TV provided. All was going according to his plan.

Three movies and a million screams later. Kyoko, Haru, I-pin, Lambo, Yamamoto, and you were all completely knocked out. Everyone else who were still awake just continued to watch the fourth movie that was, thankfully, not a horror movie.

Tsuna couldn't help but fight off the blush that was attacking his face. You were still latched on his arm and asleep. Every time he tried to take back his arm your grip tightens. Not enough to hurt him but enough to tell him that if he moves again you were going to wake up.

Tsuna sighs and looks down at his sleeping friend. He blushes when he sees that some of your {c/h} hair was on your face. Tsuna mindlessly tucks the locks of hair behind your ear but he quickly withdraws when you stir in you sleep but his smile widens when he sees your smile and snuggles closer to his arm.

"Tsu…na…kun."

He froze as his name left your lips. You were dreaming about him? The blush on his face intensifies and he looks up to look at his other friends. Ryohei and Gokudera were still watching the movie dutifully while the others were already effectively asleep. Tsuna's blush intensifies…No one was going to hear him anyway and no one would know too…so…

"{N-Name}-Chan?"

There was no reply but he already knew that.

"I-I've been meaning to say this to you for awhile now…but I guess I was scared…Thank you for taking that bullet for me…but…I never want you to do it again…because…well because…I…"

He closes his eyes and focuses all of his strength on those three little words. His blush intensifies and even contemplates on not saying it but, he reasons with himself, it's not like you'll ever know. You were asleep after all. He takes a deep breath and…

"It's because I like you."

There he said it, it won't mean anything but he finally said what his heart has been yearning to say. He opens his eyes and looks down on your sleeping form.

And he swore he was going to die right there because instead of your sleeping form on his arm. You were wide awake and was currently blinking owlishly like you just woke up and he prayed, no begged that you heard none of his confession.

You weren't looking at him but you were looking ahead and silently rubbing your eyes with your free hand. When you were done you snuggle closer and close your eyes again but not before you uttered five little words with a content smile on your face.

"I like you too, Tsuna-kun."

He breathed out a sigh of relief with the blush still adoring his face. Whether you had said that unintentionally or if you actually did say it on purpose it didn't matter.

You liked him.

And he could feel his heart beating faster as he too goes to sleep.

With a silly little grin on his face.

* * *

><p>~Extended Ending~<p>

"Haha! Took them long enough!"

"Don't talk like that to the Tenth you baseball idiot!"

"Shush!"

Bianchi hisses as she grabs a bigger blanket and places it on the two sleeping form on the floor. Reborn, who was on Yamamoto's shoulder, smirks and shakes his head at the silly big grin on his students face. The moment was perfect…until…

"Ew~ {Name} and Tsuna are ganna have babies!"

Cue Yamamoto and Ryohie's nosebleeds and Gokudera shutting the boisterous cow up while silently cheering for his beloved Tenth.

Ah, how a moment can be shattered so easily.


	13. Fire

**Fire**

Fireworks are the most beautiful form of art that you can imagine. The first thing you ever did after you ran away from the CIA was to go watch the fireworks. Your breath was completely stolen when you saw the burst of pink, green, blue, and violets fill the sky.

Fireworks will always serve as reminder for you that you've escaped a life you didn't wanted and learned to live again.

And now, many years later, you find yourself staring at the sky while it's littered with the beautiful burst of colors.

With Tsuna's hand fitting snugly in your own.


	14. Ocean

**Ocean**

You felt the tickling of the sand under your feet as you walk through the now isolated beach. Why no one ever bothers to visit here you'll never know. It was the perfect place. Isolated, clear waters and yellow sand. How could anyone not like it here?

Ah, who cares! If you had the place to yourself it was just fine with you. You walk towards the beautiful blue waters and slowly walk in the shallow waters. The cool blue waters hit your feet and you quickly let out a sigh of relief.

How could Tsunayoshi Sawada fall in (love...?) like with you?

* * *

><p>Tsuna watches happily as his then friend now girlfriend walks into the waters with grace. A small blush elicits on his face at the thought of having a girlfriend.<p>

Yes, at first he was all jittery and nervous about it but you were so kind and patient about it, it made him smile and want to try harder to be better…for you and him.

He watches silently when you decided to close your eyes and look up at the sun making the yellow rays of the sun hit your body perfectly. Making it seem like you were shining. Both figuratively and literally.

How could you, {Full Name}, ever have fallen in (love...?) like with him?


	15. Family

**Enjoy and Review~**

* * *

><p><strong>Family<strong>

By the time that both you and Tsuna were comfortable with each other's presence without being all nervous and jittery. You both decided to tell Nana-sama together, since you had no parents of your own, that you were his girlfriend.

Gawd, how awful an idea that was.

Because the day, THE VERY SAME DAY, you both decided to muster up the little courage you had to tell the mother of your boyfriend that you were his girlfriend. His father decided to visit. THE VERY SAME DAY.

"I'm so proud of you Tsu-kun! I knew that this day would come…My baby boy is growing up."

"M-Mom!"

"Good choice Tsuna! You are a very beautiful young lady!"

"Dad!"

"T-Thank you."

"Now, now dear don't embarrass Tsu-kun. Not in front of his girlfriend~"

"MOM!"

"You're right, you're right…Just remember you two…I'm too young to be a grandfather."

"DAD!"

While the one-sided argument continued Reborn somehow snuck up beside you. He looked up and a glint of satisfaction appeared on his face.

"How do you like the attention {Name}-Chan?"

"…I…am…very…scared."

"Heh…get used to it."

Somehow you thank your lucky stars that you never knew the craziness that is known as parents…specifically embarrassing parents.

"Come on {Name}-Chan I can show you around the house! That way when you marry Tsu-kun you won't have a problem in maneuvering this place."

"M-Marry?"

"MOM!"

Thank you lucky stars!


	16. Weapon

**Weapon**

You've seen a lot of strange things in life. Being an ex-hacker for the CIA and NASA opened your world to the many strange wonders of the world (Why do you think Gokudera tolerates you? He wants that information on the aliens dammit!) And being in the mafia opened more doors to the strange things in life.

What you didn't expect was to see a cute cub in Tsuna's house…ON FIRE!

And dammit you did what any rational person would do in that situation!

You douse the poor thing so it wouldn't burn the whole house down.

After a few more buckets of water. Tsuna finally comes and explains that he's _supposed_ to be in fire.

So the topic of box weapon and box animals came to your knowledge.

You were currently sitting on Tsuna's bed as you nuzzled to the poor lion, named Natsu, as a blanket was wrapped around him. It didn't even burn the blanket!

"I'm so very sorry Natsu…"

"Gao!"

You raised the adorable little thing to eye level and touched your nose with his as you look into those cute eyes of his.

"I'm really sorry for dousing you with water."

"Gao!"

You sighed in relief when licked your nose. Well, you presume that's 'I forgive you' in lion talk.

"You don't have to worry about it {Name}-Chan…I should have told you about him."

You turn to your boyfriend, who was sitting next to you, with a small smile.

"That's alright. I understand you not telling me. As long as Natsu-kun isn't mad at me. Everything is just fine."

Tsuna smiles as he watches you tickle the belly of Natsu and Natsu purrs in delight.

"I could never be mad at you…"

"Hmm…did you say something Tsu-kun?"

"N-Nothing!"

He stands up and grabs the cups of tea on the table.

"Would you like a refill?"

"Yes please."

Tsuna smiles and walks towards the door. He stops in front of the door and looks back and almost had a nosebleed. You were currently hugging Natsu…on your breasts and Natsu sends Tsuna an almost smug look.

He decided not to tell you that a box animal is the representation of his feelings…Lucky cat.


	17. Flowers

**AN: **I'm dedicating this chapter to sakurateodoro for using her precious time to review this and my other stories! You're too awesome for words sakurateodoro-chan!

**Enjoy~  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Flowers<strong>

Tsuna knew you were in a bad mood. When school started you distanced yourself from everyone and opted to write on a little notebook instead. You missed lunch with them because you were in the library and it got Tsuna worried.

So he asked you why you were acting strange and you quickly confessed that Reborn had given you an encrypted file to crack but you still couldn't do it. It had already been two days and it was killing you.

Tsuna only nodded as you asked for a little space…until you've cracked that encrypted file. He was worried to death because you looked like you lost a bit of weight and you had heavy eye bags. Even your usual glowing skin wasn't glowing as normally.

He wanted to tell you to stop what you were doing but he knew nothing would get through that thick skull of yours once you set your mind on something.

Until a flash of something red crosses his eyes and he finally knew how to get through to you.

* * *

><p>You sat in front of the screen with a slouch. THE ENCRYPTED FILE WAS IMPOSSIBLE. You already had gotten pass all the heavy stuff and now you only needed the password but as try as you might you couldn't get it and now you had to guess.<p>

You had three more guess left and if you get all of it wrong the file was going to delete itself. You slam you head on the desk lightly and sigh. Why the hell did you agree to this?

Oh yeah, it was the hacker in you.

Stupid hacker self.

_Ding_

You looked at your door as the doorbell rings. You scoff and continued to write the possible passwords for the file on a notepad. You intend to finish today or die trying!

_Ding_

Ignore.

_Ding, Ding_

…Ignore.

_DING, DING, DING_

…Ignore…

_DING, DING, DING, DING, DING, DING—_

SLAM

"ALRIGHT I GET IT!"

You push your chair aside and stalked off to open the door and kill greet the person who was ringing the bell. You forcibly yank the door open and glare at…nothing. You blink and look around to see nobody. You sigh in annoyance at the stupid joke and prepared to close the door when something caught your eyes on your doormat.

Azalea** [1]**. Beautiful purple Azalea's arranged carefully in a blue vase. You blink and pick it up and read the card attached to it.

_I'm worried that your overworking yourself…please relax and eat. _

_Tsuna_

You blinked as you felt tears start to prick your eyes. You quickly wiped them away and smiled. No one has ever done something so…thoughtful.

You smile and decided to take his advice for his sake. You close the door and placed the vase next to your working table when a thought occurred to you.

Reborn never told you who the file belonged to. He just told you to unencrypt it. So…that means…

You smirk and sat down on the chair as you confidently typed in a password and, as you expected, the file opened to reveal some documents in Italian.

You gave a triumphant smile and went to the kitchen to make a well deserved sandwich and eat some chocolates.

The password you ask?

Dame-Tsuna of course!

* * *

><p><strong>[1] <strong>Azalea's mean: take care of yourself for me :D


	18. House with a Picket Fence

**AN: **Dear God, Tsuna...when did you become such a romantic? Hahah! Anyway, A million thanks to **sakurateodoro!**

**E**njoy!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>House with a Picket Fence<strong>

Tsuna didn't know why but every time he looked into your eyes he saw his future. He knew that he was too young to think about the future but he knew just looking into your eyes that you were his future.

He would have a house where you would be waiting for him after his job (He still refuses to admit that he is a mafia boss.)

He sees you in a white long dress as the baby bump becomes more apparent.

He sees a dog by your feet. (He prayed to God that the dog won't be a mafia dog.)

He sees a minivan in the garage. (Without installed guns, mind you.)

He would eat the breakfast you made for him.

He would come home and kiss you on the lips as both your rings shine under the moonlight.

Heck, he even sees Gokudera lurking near a tree somewhere.

He saw it all. His future and yours.

Funny thing was,

When he saw your smile.

He wasn't scared at all.


	19. Grown Up

**AN: Enjoy!**

**sakurateodoro! **You. Are. Too. Awesome. For. Words...So here's a Tsuna plushie! *hands Tsuna plushie* PS. It has voodoo powers ;)

**Crazyanime! **Hahah, I'm glad you think so :D Thanks for the review

Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>Grown Up<strong>

You honestly didn't know what happened. One minute you were eating cake with Nana-sama and the kids when you heard crying and some whining and pink smoke engulfed your body. Great, another fun mafia toy.

You coughed hard as the pink smoke slowly started to dissipate. Why is that when it comes to mafia weapons you always end up being the victim?

When the smoke finally lifted you scan the area to find out if you were still in the kitchen of the Sawada household. Surprise, surprise! You were not. How typical.

"Well this is certainly a surprise."

You heard a familiar voice but it sounded strange…like it was deepened. You turn around to come face to face with a man, not older than twenty one or so, sitting behind a desk with a stack of paper on the side. But what caught your attention was the sepia colored eyes and the familiar brown locks of hair but it looked like it had grown a bit.

"…Tsuna?"

The man nods and rises from his seat and walks towards you with a small smile on his lips. If this was really Tsuna he seemed very…different.

"What…happened to you?"

He chuckles a chuckle deep and alluring it sends shivers down your spine. This was definitely not the Tsuna you know.

"Did Lambo hit you with the Ten Year Bazooka?"

"The Ten Year what now?"

"Oh? So my younger self hasn't told you yet?"

"Well, I'll be sure that he does when I get back…Am I in the future?"

"Yes, ten years to be exact."

Your eyes widen and your mouth is slightly ajar. No way! Time travel? He notices this and comes closer and places his finger underneath your chin to close it. You blink and snap out of your stupor as you look up at him.

"I'm in the future…ten years from now…this has to be the coolest thing I've ever done!"

You smiled and look at him with the little twinkle in your eyes. He chuckles and cups your cheeks as he leans in closer. Your noses touching.

"I forgot how cute you were when you were ten years younger."

You gulped and stare at those warm sepia eyes.

"I-If I'm in the future…W-What am I d-doing here?"

You silently cursed yourself for stuttering and he smiles as he brings his hand up in front of his face. Your eyes widen when you saw the golden ring on his finger and you could make out the letters T and {First letter of name} engraved on the ring but before you could even say anything else. Pink smoke replaced your vision and you started your coughing fit.

When your vision was finally cleared you were back in the kitchen with Tsuna sitting on the floor with a huge blush on his face. You smiled and ran to him.

"Tsu-kun! You won't believe it! I went to the future and saw your future self!"

Tsuna looks up and when he saw your face he immediately looks away with the blush intensifying.

"We know {Name}-Chan. You're future self was here too."

Reborn chimes in and you look up to see him on the table sipping coffee.

"Really? How was I?"

Reborn puts down his cup and thinks…

"_Tsu-kun is that you? Oh you're so cute!"_

_Tsuna tries to struggle against your grasp as you hug to poor boy. On normal circumstances this would be perfectly normal but considering that Tsuna was a tad bit shorter and…well his face was buried in your breast._

"Let's just say you grew up to be a very beautiful woman. Tsuna enjoyed your visit the most."

After Reborn spoke Tsuna was already running towards the bathroom for some tissues.

You blinked at Reborn confusingly.

Reborn just smirks.

The future was certainly going to be interesting.


	20. Death

**AN: **This one is much more sadder than the others! I need to balance out everything :D A huge sparkly thanks to **Crazyanime **for reviewing! And for what he looks like. I just imagine a mini Giotto with brown hair XD **  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Death<strong>

Death is such a cruel aspect of life. It takes a life and make people cry. It rips our hearts because we know that we'll never see them, the dearly departed, again. You hated the aspects of death because it took her from you.

So here you were standing in front of someone who never deserved to die but when you think about it no one deserves to die but it all happens to us. Whether we like it or not.

You gently lay the pink and red Carnation's **[1]** on the headstone as a single tear slides down your redden cheeks. You love—loved—this woman like she was your own grandmother. She helped you get settled in when you first arrived in Japan, she taught you how to speak Japanese, and she became your self-proclaimed grandmother.

You laugh bitterly at that thought before pressing your hands together to pray. To pray that she'll have a safe passing, to pray that she'll be happy wherever she'll be, and to pray that she'll finally meet her husband who died in war and her son who was fated to die in war as well.

A sob escapes your lips and you desperately try to keep the tears to a minimal but you couldn't do it as a cascade of tears fall like twin waterfalls.

You barely even registered as someone places a hand on your back and when he did this you broke and hugged his waist as you bury you face in his chest. You cried and you cried and all he could do was rub your back and whisper sweet promises that only you could hear.

Right now you just lost the closest thing you had to a relative

But you were glad that Tsuna was right there beside you.

* * *

><p><strong>[1] <strong>Pink Carnation's: I'll never forget you.  
>Red Carnation's: Admiration<p> 


	21. Kiss

**Kiss**

You stared at him as you touched your lips. That was your very first kiss and from the looks of it, it was his too. You didn't mind him being you first kiss really but…

DID IT HAVE TO BE AN ACCIDENT?

That's right. You were walking with Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Tsuna when Yamamoto pushed you too hard and Gokudera, being his protective self, shielded Tsuna only for you to push him creating a domino effect. First Gokudera falls taking down Tsuna and, since your feet decided to be clumsy right then, you fall too and Yamamoto just decided to jump in because he thought it was a dog pile on Tsuna.

Did you smash lips there?

Nope!

You crawl towards Tsuna who laying on his back as he groans in pain. Like the concerned girlfriend that you were you ask if he was okay. Gokudera, being the _genius_ that he is (note the sarcasm), decided to pull Tsuna up with you still hovering over him.

The result?

Smack! Right on your lips.

You didn't know how Tsuna defied the laws of physics but that did it. You lost your first kiss to an accident.

Tsuna, who was still recovering, quickly apologies and spouts out excuse after excuse.

You only continued to touch your lips and drown him out. Then a devious thought occurred to you.

Not only was the first kiss gone but the barrier had been broken and there was no way of rebuilding it.

You smirk. Oh, how you smirked.

Tsuna seeing how quiet you got, got worried. Was he getting dumped?

"{N-Name-Chan}…a-are you o-okay?"

You didn't gave a reply as you let your hand drop from your lips to the side. Tsuna gulps and waits for anger, a break up, or both.

What he didn't expect though was you pouncing on him and kissing him right there. His eyes widen and a huge blush erupted on his cheeks.

Gokudera sputters and Yamamoto laughs.

That day was the day you lost your first kiss, your second, your third, your fourth…and so on.

What? Hormones that day were raging!


	22. Blood

**Blood**

Tsuna knew that he was not accustomed to how the female body works. So when you suddenly started craving chocolates. He, of course, found no problem in finding them and giving them to you. When you avoided him for the whole day he got a little worried but decided not to ask you about it and thought that it might just be because Reborn gave you a job to do.

But one day you started to ask for the impossible.

You started to crave 'bihon' which is only found in the Philippines. So he made it his job to look for the said item because he'd do anything for you because you make him happy. After an hour of looking around he decided to just bring ramen which was the closest thing to 'bihon' in the vicinity of Namimori…or Japan. You accepted it happily and started to eat but when he starts to ask your sudden cravings for such food.

You cried.

To say Tsuna was horrified was an understatement. He made his own girlfriend cry. What kind of guy was he? You eventually stopped crying when he brought out Natsu and played with the small cub.

He was glad you were back to normal but when he saw that you were bleeding. Well,

He panicked.

Did Natsu bite you? Why were you bleeding? WHY?

You, seeing your boyfriends plight, looked down and saw that indeed you were bleeding but not because of an injury.

You sighed and decided that Tsuna needed a lesson in biology.

After you had placed the pillow in the washing machine and properly changed into a new sanitary pad and borrowed Tsuna's jeans. You sat him down and explained, in excruciating detail, the seven weeks of hell.

After hearing your explanation.

Tsuna has had new respect for you and all women who go through seven weeks of hell and…

He believed his been scarred and will never be able to look at a stain the same way again.


	23. Want

**Want**

They say that it's not what you want but what you need…and their right.

But dammit you WANTED that teddy bear!

You were just walking around town for awhile after you had bought your groceries when you happen to stumble upon one of the cutest teddy bear that you've ever seen.

One of the pluses?

It looked like Natsu! Well, minus the fire but other than that it looks exactly like Natsu and dammit you wanted it!

Only problem though…You had no more money left.

You stare at the teddy bear dejectedly and, hesitantly, walked away with a solemn look on your face.

Just because you want something does not automatically mean you can have it.

Hey, maybe you could borrow money?

Gokudera?

Pfft. He has enough problems as is.

Yamamoto?

He'll probably just give it to you and insist that you don't have to pay and as much as you loved to have no debt on your name. You don't want to do that to your friends. Especially the clueless ones.

Reborn?

Do you want to be his lackey for the rest of your life?

…Tsuna?

No! Too shameful!

You sighed and continued to walk back to your apartment. Next time you needed to have normal friends who you can borrow money from.

* * *

><p>Tsuna didn't know why but a week later Reborn forced insisted that he take a job that would only require a week to do. He did, painfully he might add, and now he doesn't know what to do with the money.<p>

Sure, he'd love to buy some stuff on his own but it's not like he could buy a lot with the little money he earned.

So he decided to walk around town for awhile…until something catches his eyes…or until Reborn says otherwise. Damn. He really had no freedom did he?

He walks down the street with a small smile on face as he notices that there was no Reborn, no Gokudera, no Yamamoto, no mafia, nothing!

Maybe he could call you and invite you to spend a day with him?

A small blush appears on the Mafioso when he thought of that but decided against that because you specifically told him that you couldn't spend time with him because you were cleaning your apartment and stocking up food…and have a conference with the Russian Embassy. You said that with a laugh but he was not too sure if you actually meant that as a joke.

He sweat drops and turns a corner only to see you, across the street, gawking at something in a store. Tsuna was going to call out your name but when he saw your expression change from sadness, confusion, grim, to finally dejected. He decided against it and watches as you walk away.

Tsuna raises an eyebrow and walks towards the window and stares at what made you gawk, sad, confused, grim, and dejected in less than a minute.

He finally understood as he watched the small teddy bear that looked exactly like Natsu. He smiled and looked back to the path that you had taken. The long way back. You always did take the long way back when you were upset. He smiles and walks into the store to buy the teddy bear.

* * *

><p>You honestly didn't even notice that you took the long way home but you guessed it was already an impulse whenever you were upset. You were glad that the Russian Embassy meeting was in the morning or you would have been screwed.<p>

You sighed sadly and pushed the gate open and climbed up the stairs to the second floor. What caught your attention, though, was that there was something on your doormat. You walked towards it and gasped.

It was the teddy bear you'd been gawking at ten minutes ago. You picked it up and noticed the small note attached to it with the name of your most favorite person written on it.

You giggled and hug the teddy bear. You wished that he actually gave it to you in person because now it just seems a little stalker-ish. But you don't mind though. Not when your boyfriend took his time to buy you the teddy bear you'd been gawking at ten minutes ago.

Ten minutes ago…

Wait…that means…he might be inside?

You hurriedly dig in your purse to find your key and stuck it in the lock and turned it. When you entered he was there sitting on the coach waiting for you.

"H-Hey, I thought I'd help you with the cleaning…if you don't mind."

He didn't even register anything when you placed the grocery bags to the side and jumped on him. Giving him a hug and finally planting one on him.

He squeaks in surprise, which you noted to be very cute, but he shyly returns the kiss as he weaves his hands through your {c/h} hair.

When you pulled away, with his hand still in your hair, you smiled at him.

"Thanks Tsu-kun…"

He smiled back. Those warm sepia eyes softening as he pulls you in for another kiss.


	24. Snow

**Snow**

Honestly, the first time you saw snow you were petrified. You see, being in a very enclosed room where no season's can actually enter make a huge impact on ones understanding. Yes, you have seen snow but you've never actually experienced snow.

The first time you stepped on it you were buried underneath it. The second time you did it sent you skidding into a door. The third and last time you did it got you lost in a blizzard of four hours and if it wasn't for your CIA training you would have been popsicle.

You've never had a good relationship with snow. So when Tsuna and the others went to your apartment and invited you to a snow fight naturally your response was…

"No."

"Haha! Why not {Name}?"

"Because the snow hates me and the feeling is very mutual."

"You can't seriously think that the snow, frozen water, hates you…can you?"

"I only speak the truth Gokudera-kun and the truth is the snow hates me!"

"Oh so you only speak the truth huh? Then where does the CIA keep the U.M.A's?"

"…That's classified information."

Gokudera glares at you.

"What? If I tell you I'll be authorized to cut my own tongue and do you really think Tsuna would appreciate a tongue less girlfriend now do you?"

"You don't even work for the CIA anymore!"

"Do you wanna' take the chance?"

"…"

"Exactly, now leave me alone."

"Haha! Come on {Name}! Tsuna will protect you! Right Tsuna?"

"Y-Yeah, it would be lonely without you {Name}-Chan."

You turn to Tsuna and saw that Please-come-or-Reborn-might-kill-me look. You look away and thought about it. If Tsuna was there surely you'd be safe…right? Right.

"Fine, I'll come."

You sighed and walk back to your room to put on the necessary clothes as Tsuna breathes a sigh of relief.

Outside the apartment. Reborn, in his bird costume, watches and an evil smirk crosses his features.

The snow fight was going to be one heck of an adventure.


	25. Frozen

**Frozen**

You hated Tsuna. You really did. You knew that being his girlfriend required you to love him no matter what but right now. You hated him.

Because of you agreeing to the snow fight. You got buried twice, skidded four times, and effectively made your team lose when you accidently hit Yamamoto, the last remaining member of your team who could actually fight, with a snowball and when the opposing team saw that you were the last one standing. They started pelting you with snow. So that effectively buried you three times now.

Suddenly everyone finally knew why you said you hated the snow so much.

Now, after, the fight all of you were in the Sawada household drinking some hot chocolate. Well, everyone was. You were in the corner sulking at your bad luck with the snow and effectively insulting every snowflake that even came into the vicinity of your vision.

"You are not a beautiful and unique snowflake. You are the same decaying organic matter as everyone else and I hate you."

You mutter as a snowflake falls.

Tsuna, who was near enough to hear what you said, sweat drops and walks towards you cautiously and places the mug of hot chocolate in front of you as he takes a sit next to you,

You, being your stubborn self, picks up the mug and drinks it but you refuse to even acknowledge his presence.

"S-Sorry about what happened today {Name}-Chan. I didn't think that you were serious about the snow hating you."

No response.

He sighs and drinks his mug. You could be very stubborn when you wanted to. Like now. He suddenly catches you trying to warm your hands with the hot chocolate by pressing your palm on the side of the cup.

He smiles and puts down his mug. Stubborn or not you were still his girlfriend. He takes your hand guides them as he places the cup on the table. He brings your hands closer to his mouth as he blows and instructs you to rub your hands together.

You, with a blush on your face, does what your instructed and rubs your palms together. He told you to press your hands on your cheeks and you did. You release a soft sigh when warmth engulfed you cheeks and your hands. He tells you to repeat it and you nod.

"I'm still mad at you…but thanks."

He smiles and nods. Well, you were very stubborn but he loved you and he could learn to get pass that stubborn attitude of yours if it meant being with you like this everyday.


	26. Childhood

**Childhood**

When you were little you were never one to be normal…

Normal kids had parents to tuck them in, to feed them, and to take care of them.

You had CIA agents to teach you twelve different languages, to tell you how to properly cook bear meat, and to teach you the secrets of martial arts.

Normal kids had normal friends to play with.

You had acquaintances from Russia, China, Iceland, Greenland, and Japan.

Normal kids had toys.

You had the most advance technologies at your fingertips.

Normal kids had a playground.

You had the entire CIA headquarters and the White House.

Normal kids would meet their normal friend's normal parents.

You had played chess with the president of the United States of America and won. Repeatedly

Normal kid's normal parents wanted to send their normal kids to a good school.

You had Harvard and Cambridge's numbers on speed dial.

Normal kids ate lunch with their normal friends.

You ate an exotic animal from Africa and were given a toast by the Head Chief.

Normal kids listened to music and watch shows.

You _helped_ create those shows and music.

Normal kids lived a normal life.

You live a life worthy of an adventure book.

Yeah, your childhood was never normal.

But normal was overrated anyway.


	27. Envious

**AN: **To those who saw this coming raise up your leg! Haha, just kidding. But really, you _must've_ seen this coming! Enjoy!  
>And excuse my lazy bum for not updating sooner!<strong><br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Envious<strong>

"I can't believe this."

Tsuna sighs dejectedly as he watches you being dragged off by Lambo to buy ice cream then you would get dragged off by I-pin to buy some sweet buns then you'd get drag by Fuuta to buy some cake and then Bianchi then his mother and so on…and this was supposed to be _his_ date with _you_.

He knew something was wrong when Reborn let him go without so much as a fight. Turns out the exact place that you'd have your date was the same place that Nana decided to take the others to go shopping. Dumb Baby.

"{Name}-nee. Here this is the top three best places to buy chocolate cake!"

"Right, right."

"No~ {Name}-Chan should buy Lambo-san some ice cream~."

"Lambo! It's I-pin next!"

"Y-You guys we can buy everything just one at a time okay?"

"Hai!"

Tsuna sweat drops as watches you being dragged off by Lambo first. Tsuna just watches on as he waits for you to be done with whatever. He suddenly hears footsteps coming towards him and watches as both Kyoko and Haru walks towards him. Haru sports that dreamy look on her face when seeing Tsuna. Without even noticing it Haru lunges towards him and clings to his body. He tries to pry her off and he quickly looks to you to see if you saw and got the wrong idea. Thank God Lambo and I-pin were still fighting over you so you were too busy to notice.

Tsuna, again, desperately tries to pry Haru off of him and failing as Haru declares her undying love.

Bianchi watches afar as she chuckles at the antics of Lambo and I-pin.

Nana-sama is too busy buying groceries to notice the chaos.

You were busy trying to stop a fight from starting.

And nobody even noticed the frown that marred the beautiful school idol's face directed at you.


	28. Limits

**AN: **To those who were expecting more of Kyoko...she'll be coming back much later. And to those who were expecting more of Natsu, unfortunately he will not be coming back unfortunately because I don't know where to place him. Tsk. You know its bad when your co-star is more popular than you. If you guys have any suggestions I would gladly hear them out!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Limits<strong>

You knew you were a patient person by nature. You could play with a whining Lambo and still have a smile on your face, you could deal with stress with a grin, and you could take Reborn's training with a halfhearted smile.

But even you, a very patient person in nature, had your limits.

"Damn it woman where the hell are the CIA's keeping the U.M.A's?"

"Classified information means classified information or do I have to repeat to you the definition of the word…again."

"Why the hell are you keeping it a secret?"

"Because it could mean breach of a national security aka them checking the break in and realizing that I'm staying here in Japan and taking me away as they try to pry the information out of me through torture and inhumane ways!"

Gokudera stares blankly and you sigh. Finally he'll shut up and—

"If you're such a good hacker why not just STOP that from happening."

Oh, yes it was definitely not a good sight when your limit was reached.

"Fine! If you _really_ want to know. There's a base underneath the Sahara Dessert run by the government where all of the U.M.A findings are kept."

"Ha! I knew it!"

Gokudera exclaims happily as he exits the Sawada household with a huge grin on his face. Reborn, who was sitting on Tsuna's bed, raises an eyebrow.

"I thought that that base has already moved, {Name}."

"It has. I just wanted to shut him up."

"Ah."

Oh, yes it was never good when you reached your limit.


	29. Beautiful

**AN:** Okay, in my opinion. This is pure crap. But since I can't think of anything else. Well, I just hope the next chapter will make it up :3

* * *

><p><strong>Beautiful<strong>

The very day that Tsuna meet you he couldn't deny the fact that, despite your flaws, you were beautiful. The way you would smile with such mirth made his heart swell. The way your (c/h) would shine under the sun and how it would sway in wind. The way you would talk so animatedly that it made him wonder why you would choose him, No-Good Tsuna, as your boyfriend.

He quickly dismissed that because he knew that if you found out that he was thinking that way you'd be mad at him. You had chosen him. That was all he need.

And, probably, ever will need.


	30. Am I Worth It

**Okay, I'm really laughing my ass off because my friend was fighting with her father and since she was a HUGE Harry Potter fan. She said:**

**Friend: I HATE YOU! YOU'RE LIKE LORD VOLDEMORT!**

**And let's just say her father was...surprisingly a Harry Potter fan too. Because he replied:**

**Father: I don't know who you are young lady but I know that you are NOT Harry or Dumbledore!**

**It totally made my day, because my friend was like: WTF? Hahaha XD  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Am I worth it?<strong>

You were never the one to actually like being protected. Yes, it would be nice to have someone supporting and helping you but you just didn't want anyone to protect you.

Because you knew that you were not innocent.

You've indirectly killed someone.

You've caused governments to fall.

You've saved thousands of lives but killed millions in the process.

You've betrayed good people.

You've lied.

You've stolen.

You've caused so much pain.

You've taken away so much that it left you wondering whenever somebody risked their life to protect you,

'Am I worth it?'


	31. The Strenght To Walk Away

**Enjoy~  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Strength to Walk Away<strong>

You stared at the little blue disk in front of you and sigh hesitantly. You never thought that, you the greatest hacker in the world would be destroying your life work. In the small disk in your hand contained the greatest secrets in the world. From the mafia, government, presidents, ministers, you name it it's there.

Sure, you had some information still planted in your head but that was something you couldn't destroy. The one in your hands could be destroyed. You were going to destroy your life's work. Your baby.

You placed the small disk on the table and groan. Why was it so hard? You were not in the CIA anymore and that meant you could do anything with your life and you wanted nothing to stop you from living it and the first step to that was the little blue disk in front of you practically sticking its tongue out at you!

You groan again and bang your head on the desk. Why? Damn it!

A sudden knock on the door interrupted your thoughts. You stand up, walked out of your bedroom, and opened it to see Tsuna standing there with a shy smile on his face.

"Tsu-kun, you're here. Did you need something?"

"W-Well Reborn told me to come here because you had trouble with something…"

"Reborn?"

You blink and thought on what could you possibly needed help with. Until a thought passed your head. You chuckled making the brown haired boy look at you curiously.

"Sorry about that Tsu-kun but I'm really just fine. Well, since you're here why not watch a movie with me?"

Tsuna nods and walks inside your apartment with a smile on his face.

"Would you like me to make some popcorn {Name}-Chan?"

"Please do. Sorry Tsu-kun but I have to go my room for a sec. Just start the movie without me."

"Sure."

Tsuna nodded and you smiled at his retreating form before walking inside your room. You walked towards your desk, picked up the blue disk, and crushed it into tiny little pieces.

You smiled triumphantly and walked out of the room.

Somehow Reborn knew that seeing Tsuna would give you just enough strength to walk away.


	32. I Love You

**AN: I apologize for the cliche-ness...but then again I had nothing else :P Enjoy~  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I love you<strong>

Tsuna could feel his heart thumping against his chest as his palms turn sweaty. He looks at you and avoids everything else as he focuses everything on you and only you. He takes a deep breath and whispers, amongst the crowd around you two,

"I love you, {Name}-Chan."

That night before your date he came up with a thousand ways for you to react to his words. One was shock, another was complete denial and the other would be completely dumping him. What, he didn't picture whatsoever was for you to be laughing.

The doubling over clutching your stomach kind of laughing.

Tsuna paled.

"S-Sorry for bothering you {Name}-Chan…just forget what I said."

You stopped your laughing and watched as your boyfriend look away and frown. You smiled and hugged the brown haired boy close to your body. You encircle your arms around his neck and press your face near his ear. You could feel Tsuna tense up but he responds to the hug.

"Idiot," You whisper softly. "I wasn't laughing because of what you said. I laughed because you looked so darn cute but you don't have to worry though," You blushed and close your eyes. "I love you too."

He smiles and closes his eyes. He knew you'd say something like that.


	33. Illness

**The...TUNA FEVER~~ It's a thing. XD  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Illness<strong>

One thing you've learned in the CIA was to never, NEVER be sick because that was where you'd be at your most vulnerable. That and no one would take care of you if you _did_ get sick.

So ever since you were child you took every necessary precaution to NEVER get sick. Well, ever since you've gone out with Tsuna and into the real world, you've lost that 'NEVER get sick' will you had and started to be less paranoid than usual.

What a load of good that did.

Because right now you were bed ridden for your first cold…ever. You had absolutely no idea how to fix it. You felt cold when you had five blankets on top of you. You had to breathe through your mouth because snot was blocking your nose. Not a very good picture mind you. You're throat felt weird and you're sense of taste was completely gone and you were damn scared that you'd never get it back.

You needed some professional help…and maybe after that asks somebody how to combat a cold.

You crawled, pathetically, towards the phone and dialed in the number that you knew that would help you.

Tsuna, after being kicked, punched, threaten, get shot at and many other things by Reborn decided to take a small break and at least get a drink of water before going back to his personal hell. He reaches the fridge and was ready to open it when the phone rang.

"Tsu-kun could you get that."

Nana's voice speaks from the second floor as Tsuna groans. Could he ever get a break? He, hesitantly, picks it up and only hears coughing. He raises an eyebrow and questions if anyone was on the other end of the line.

"It's {Name} Tsu-kun."

"{N-Name}? Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah…I've had better days though," More coughing. "Listen Tsu-kun, how do you fix a cold?"

A wave of worry quickly takes over Tsuna.

"A-Are you sick?"

More coughing.

"Right, I'll take that as a yes. I'm coming over."

"No~."

"No?"

"Yes, No! I look terrible and I feel terrible. I don't want you to see me like this."

"But you're sick!"

"I know but if I can infiltrate a Swiss headquarters and steal military information without the Swiss knowing for days then I can combat a mere fever. But first tell me how to get rid of the hallucinations."

"H-Hallucinations? {Name}! You're not supposed to have hallucinations when you're sick!"

"…You don't?"

"No, you don't. I'm coming over."

"But what about Reborn?"

He freezes and tightens his fist. If he left now he would certainly get a scolding from Reborn…and possibly a gun to the head…but this was _you_ he was talking about…he needed to be there when you're at your weakest…he needed—

"Why am I coughing up blood?"

Right, that did it. He didn't care about Reborn anymore.

"I'll be there in a little while {Name}. Drink some water and go to bed."

"But—"

"I mean it {Name}."

"…Alright. I'll be waiting."

"Good."

He places the phone down and run upstairs to get ready and pack some medicines while he was at it. He runs out of the door while explaining to his mother he was off.

On top of the roof of the Sawada home. Reborn sits cross legged with an espresso on one hand. He was proud of his student as he watches him run towards your apartment. He was becoming more confident and brave by the day and the fact that he choice to listen to his heart rather than his brain. Impressed Reborn.

But he was definitely going to get a punishment for skipping on training today.


	34. Dreams

**Dreams**

_You sighed heavily and run your hands on top of the white garment. You take another look at yourself in the mirror as you smiled. _

_Today would be the day you'd officially become {Name} Sawada and damn it you were nervous and happy all at the same time. You take another deep breath and pick up the bouquet on the table and walk out of the double wooded door as your train flows elegantly behind you._

_Haru, with a smile on her tear filled face, opens the doors to the main part of the small church and the creaks of the door would have normally freaked you out but your attention was focused on the tuxedo man a few feet away from you. He had his back to you but you immediately knew who he was._

_He turns and gives you the warmest you smile you've ever seen on his face and it gives you courage as you take steps towards the man who offered you a happily ever after._

On your bed lying. You let a smile grace your lips as your mind's eye played out a future you were determined to make happen.

_Tsuna takes your hand and places a chaste kiss on your knuckles._

"_I love you, {Name} Sawada."_

_You smile happily and rubbed your slightly swollen belly._

"_I love you too, Tsunayoshi Sawada."_


	35. Nightmares

**Nightmares**

_You sighed heavily and run your hands on top of the white garment. You take another look at yourself in the mirror as you smiled. _

_Damn it you were nervous and happy all at the same time. You take another deep breath and pick up the bouquet on the table and walk out of the double wooded door as your train flows elegantly behind you._

_Haru, with a smile on her tear filled face, opens the doors to the main part of the small church and the creaks of the door would have normally freaked you out but your attention was focused on the tuxedo man a few feet away from you. He had his back to you but you immediately knew who he was._

_He turns and—REBORN?!_

"AHHH!"

You stood up and pant heavily as you look around the room to see the black haired baby and not finding one. You blink and start to pull on your hair. EVEN IN YOUR DREAMS THAT BABY WAS RECKING HAVOC!

You throw the covers with a scowl, walk towards your computer, and started to create new and improved codes.

Like what Reborn originally asked you to do before procrastination took over.

Reborn sits on Tsuna's desk as a small smirk appears on his face.

"Why the heck are you smirking Reborn?"

Tsuna asks as he starts to put on his pajamas.

"Who knows? I just felt like I accomplished something."

Tsuna decided not to question him further.


	36. I'll Always Be There For You

**I'll Always Be There for You**

Tsuna tenderly places a wet cloth over your forehead as you lay on your bed with red cheeks and half-lidded eyes.

"You…don't have to do this you know."

"I know…but I want to do it."

Tsuna places his hand on top of yours and squeezes gently. A reassuring way to tell you that he was there for you.

"Hmm…Reborn's going to beat you up for skipping training."

You could feel his grip tighten for a second before loosening again.

"L-Let's not thinks of that for now. Okay?"

"Hmm…"

Tsuna smiles as he watches you close your eyes and go to sleep. He leans forward and places a soft kiss on your forehead murmuring,

"I'll always be there for you."


	37. Cry

**Cry**

You woke up in the middle of the night with tear filled eyes. You didn't know why you were crying. You didn't know why you were _still _crying but the tears just kept on cascading down your face.

You rubbed your eyes constantly to stop the tears but it was no use and when it did stop you'd go back to sleep and end up crying again.

Why the hell were you crying?!

You huffed and threw the covers off of your body as you walked towards the kitchen to get a glass of water to calm you down.

You were scared, confused, and sad. You felt every emotion surging through your body and you didn't know why.

After downing the drink of water with one gulp. You had calm down a bit and the tears were starting to slow down there assault.

You give one last sigh and went back to sleep and praying that you'd stop crying.

Sad thing was,

Although your conscious mind blocked out that day.

Your subconscious mind knew what day that was and reacted the way it had years before.

It was the day that you were taken away from your home and into the hands of the CIA.


	38. Dark

**Dark**

"BWAHAHA! This is Lambo's candy!"

"Lambo don't take!"

Tsuna sighs miserably when he see's Lambo and I-pin running around his room as Lambo tries to get away from I-pin. Tsuna looks back down on the half-finished homework in front of him and rubs the back of his head tiredly.

He knew that if he didn't finish Reborn would probably threaten to blow his brains out. He laughs wryly and looks at the window next to him.

The stars were twinkling brightly and the moon shone in its brightest light. This gave Tsuna some motivation as he turns back to his paper and starts to write down his answers.

He, briefly, wonders what you were doing right about now.

'Alright {Name} don't panic. Don't panic! It's just a little blackout; the light will soon come back again.'

You repeat to yourself as you bury your head in the pile of sheets that was laid on top of your body. Were you hot? Yep, but you were NOT going to take the chance and poke your head out of the numerous sheets that protected you from the outside.

You see not a minute ago a blackout decided to occur when you were typing up new codes. Of course, you didn't mind them being deleted because you had practically memorized them by heart. What you were hiding from was…the dark.

You knew that a girl like you, who has seen so much more gruesome things than the dark, should be as tough as nails but you've watch enough horror movies to know that when the night time comes supernatural things will occur.

You weren't afraid to admit that you were scared. In fact you took pride in knowing that you still could be frightened by unknown objects because if you put it in CIA terms this would technically mean 'Hey, look at me I'm in the CIA and I still have emotions! Where's my gold medal?' or something like that.

You quivered and squirmed when you heard something or someone scratching on your bedroom window. You quickly took out your phone and dialed the number that you knew could calm down your growing nerves.

Tsuna sighs in contentment as the last of his homework goes into his bag. He stands up and stretches his tired muscles from sitting down when his cell phone rings.

He takes the device out of his pocket and eyes it questioningly. Who could be calling him at—Tsuna looks at his alarm clock on his desk—11:00 p.m.? He shrugs and flips open the cell phone and bring it up to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Tsu-kun."

Tsuna smiles when he hears the familiar voice and takes a sit on his bed.

"{N-Name}-Chan, How are you?"

"Oh, just fine."

"That's good to hear. S-So, is there a reason why you're calling me? Not that I mind at all."

"U-Umm…well, I just wanted to hear you voice is all."

A blush creeps up in Tsuna's face and he lets out a small nervous chuckle.

"I-It's nice to hear your voice too {Name}-Chan. Now, why are you _really_ calling me?"

"Damn Hyper Intuition…I…uh…actually wanted to ask you something."

"Go ahead."

He hears a sharp intake of breath and,

"Whatmakescreepynoisesatelevenpm…?"

Tsuna blinks and tries to process what you just said.

"Um…could you talk slower {Name}-Chan?"

"F-Fine…w-what makes creepy noises at eleven pm…?"

Tsuna freezes up and looks out of the window to find answers but he was just as scared as you were.

"W-What kind of noises?"

"Like evil creepy! It's like a cat scratching wood floors and it's scaring the hell out of me!"

Tsuna raises an eyebrow.

"You mean like a 'thump' and a 'scratch' sound?"

"Exactly!"

"{Name}-Chan I think that's just a tree banging next to your window."

"…"

"Y-Yeah, I used to have those kinds of noises until my mom cut down the branch next to my window."

Tsuna raises an eyebrow when he hears scuffling and a sound that sounded like someone was blocking the hearing part of phone.

"{Name}-Chan?"

"…I'm an idiot Tsu-kun."

Tsuna smiles.

"No you're not {Name}-Chan. It's okay to be scared sometimes. Do you have a blackout?"

"Y-Yeah, do you?"

"No, it might just be in your neighborhood. Do you want me to come over?"

He could hear you let out a happy sigh.

"It's alright Tsu-kun. I don't want you to walk over here and watch me do nothing and walk back to your house again. I appreciate the gesture though but just hearing your voice…makes me feel safe."

Tsuna blushes and scratches his cheek nervously.

"O-Okay, then I'll see you on Monday?"

"Yep, see you Monday."

"{Name}-Chan…?"

"Yeah?"

Tsuna closes his eyes and takes in a deep breath.

"I love you."

"…I love you too Tsu-kun. Good night."

"Yeah, Good night."

Tsuna presses the end button and places his phone on top of the table as he goes to sleep.

With a content smile on his face.

Extended Ending

"Stupid, stupid. Why did I have to deny Tsu-kun's offer. Trying to act all cool and stuff. How stupid can I get?"

You muttered to yourself as you inch closer to the back of your closet with a flashlight in one hand and a bible in the other.

Praying, that those goddamn noises would just stop.


	39. Sorry

**Sorry**

Tsuna hated it when you two fought, well actually this was your first fight as a couple, but nonetheless he hated every second of it. He didn't even remember why you were fighting in the first place. He just knew that he wanted everything to go back to normal.

Well, as normal as a mafia boss's life can get.

Tsuna, taking Gokudera's advice (to which Gokudera was very ecstatic about), decided to slip a note in your locker saying that he wanted to talk to you after class.

He knew that you'd be angry and frustrated but he had to make amends because honestly, he missed you.

Tsuna leans on the railings of the roof as he waits for you to come. You were already 30 minutes late and it worried him. Were you really so mad that you refused to talk to him?

He frowns at the thought and decided to go home since you were clearly not coming.

Tsuna continues to frown as he replaces his shoe in his locker. He walks out of the main door of Namimori only to see you leaning against the gate of the school with a frown on your lovely face.

Tsuna walks towards you and whispers your name softly, making you look at him. He could see the tears that stayed in your eyes and a pang of guilt hits him.

Did he make you cry?

He quickly shakes those thoughts away and whispers your name again.

You look at Tsuna and wipe the tears that lingered in your eyes as a pang of guilt hits you when you saw the dejected look he had on his face.

You approach him slowly and stared at those beautiful sepia eyes of his.

"I'm sorry."

You both blurt out at the same time and both of you raise questioning eyebrows.

"No, I'm sorry!"

Again, in unison. You were getting nowhere with this conversation.

"You go first."

You supply and Tsuna nods.

"I-I'm sorry {Name}-Chan! I know that the fight was my entire fault and…I'm sorry…I miss you."

"No! Tsu-kun it was my fault! I shouldn't have reacted the way I did…I miss you too."

Tsuna blushes and holds out his hand as you take it. He pulls you to his chest as he wraps his hands around your shoulders and you bury your face in his chest and inhale his scent.

"Forgive and forget?"

He murmurs as he kisses the top of your head and you nod as you close your eyes in absolute bliss.

"Yeah, forgive and forget."

Tsuna pulls away as he takes your hand and intertwines it with his and you both walk home hand in hand with both identical smiles on your faces.

Extended Ending

"By the way {Name}-Chan."

"Hmm?"

"Why didn't you go the roof after classes?"

Your eyes widen as you put both of your hands in front of you in a defensive manner.

"I-It's not what you think Tsu-kun! Honestly, even if the mysterious person confessed to me I would have turned to him down. Honest!"

Tsuna raises and eyebrow as he faces you.

"Confessed? Someone confessed to you, when?"

"Tried to, Tsu-kun. I didn't even go to the rooftop so that should have been more than a hint!"

Tsuna furrows his eyebrow and thinks of who could have the opportunity to slip a note to you that told you to go to the rooftop and…He sighs and mentally slapped himself. He forgot to put a name on his note.

"Tsu-kun?"

He looks at you and smiles before kissing you with all the love he could muster up in that kiss. You, of course, was surprised but responded.

Tsuna pulls away and gives you a smile so bright and a look so warm it made you blush that made you look like a tomato.

"W-What w-was that for Tsu-kun?"

"I just love you, that's all."

He says nothing else about the matter as continues to walk with you slowly following him.

Tsuna wouldn't admit it but he was happy that, even though you were fighting, you were still and probably always be in love with him.


	40. Warm

**Warm**

"Tsu-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"You really have warm hands."

"W-Well, Thank you {Name}-Chan."

"It makes sense though."

"W-What does?"

"They say that people with warm hands have warm hearts."

"T-Thank you {Name}-Chan."

"They also say that people with warm hands are very passionate lovers."

"E-EH!?"

"Yeah, that's what Dr. Shamal said. Maybe I should confirm if it's true?"

"EH?!"

"You know, research it? I think you're spending too much time with Dr. Shamal Tsu-kun. You're head is getting perverted."

Says the girl who pounced on him three seconds later. After seeing him flex.


End file.
